


Sleeping In The Middle

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Polyamory AU [6]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Female Deaf Character, Canon Character of Color, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fluff, Greysexual Female Character, Greysexual Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Multi, POV Character of Color, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Olivia loves sharing a bed with her girlfriends, and sometimes she stays awake just enjoying that they're there.





	Sleeping In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> As always, italics indicate that ASL is used.

Olivia loved quiet moments like this when the world was asleep. Her girlfriends were spending the night and they were asleep too, snuggled up against her sides. Somehow Olivia always ended up in the middle when the three of them shared a bed.

“ _You’re the tallest_ ,” Linda had told her once. “ _That makes you the best for snuggling up to_.”

Olivia doubted the logic of that, but Linda had seemed serious.

“Do you want us to change who sleeps in the middle next time?” Maria had asked, concern showing in her voice.

“No. I just wondered if I always had the middle on purpose or if it just happened that way.”

“ _Are you sure?_ ” Linda asked. “ _We want you to be comfortable._ ”

“ _I am_.” Olivia had reassured them both. “ _Sleeping in the middle is nice. I like having you two next to me._ ”

“And we like being next to you,” Maria had responded, kissing Olivia gently.

Linda shifted in her sleep, bringing Olivia back to the present. Her eyes were starting to close, but she wanted to stay awake for a few more minutes, just enjoying her girlfriends’ presence. They were both so amazing, and Olivia loved how happy she felt being around them.

She ran her hand across Linda’s hair, then regretted it as Linda stirred. “ _Olivia?_ ” She asked, using Olivia’s name sign as she sat up. “ _Why are you still awake?_ ”

“ _Just appreciating the two of you,_ ” Olivia assured her. “ _Sorry I woke you._ ”

“ _It’s okay. But get some sleep, all right?_ ”

“ _All right._ ”

“ _Good. I love you._ ”

“ _I love you too._ ” Olivia absently spoke while she signed.

Linda snuggled back against Olivia, closing her eyes.

On Olivia’s other side, Maria kissed her neck without any other indication that she was awake. “I love you too.”

Olivia held them both to her, feeling content. And she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://uniqueleewritten.tumblr.com/post/182476299909/femslash-february-is-here-and-so-is-my-prompt-list
> 
> Look, look. I finally got some proper Maria/Linda/Olivia written.
> 
> They love their boyfriends too of course, but sometimes they just need some girlfriend time.


End file.
